


Denouement

by Starrstrucks



Series: where's the hero? look in the mirror kid, there's your hero [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mythology References, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommy in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstrucks/pseuds/Starrstrucks
Summary: Nounthe final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are explained or resolved.It goes like this.They say Tommy is a hero, the protagonist of the story.In reality, he was no hero, nor did he want to be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: where's the hero? look in the mirror kid, there's your hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Denouement

De·noue·ment

_ Noun _

the final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are explained or resolved.

It goes like this. 

Tommy is Theseus. He is Icarus. He is Atlas. He is Prometheus and Achilles and everything and everyone in between. 

At least this is what they say. When they talk about the boy ( _ he is not a boy in their stories though _ ) they will say that he was determined to be a hero. The myths will tell you that he fought for a country that was always doomed to fail in the end. They will tell you that he wanted to be a hero and that he died as one.

The myths are wrong.

He could have been one of these heroes. He certainly had the requirements for it. Exiled like Theseus, flying too close to the sun after tasting just a  _ little _ bit of freedom like Icarus, doomed to carry the weight of the world like Atlas, waking up every morning just to keep hurting like Prometheus, and even after losing everything, always,  _ always _ having that Achilles heel. ( _ it started with the disks, and then L’manberg, and then Wilbur, and after all of those things were gone it was Tubbo‒because...maybe it always started and ended with Tubbo. _ )

But he wasn't.

Instead, the boy was so achingly mortal and fragile and broken—all the things a hero wasn’t supposed to be.

This is what the history books don’t tell you. The boy never wanted to be the hero. He wanted a family. He wanted a home. He wanted safety and acceptance and friends.

When he dies he has none of these.

What the history books don’t tell you is he doesn’t go out a hero. _And_ _this_...this is the tragedy of it all.

When he defeated Dream, when the boy took two of his lives in return for the two that were stolen from him too soon, ( _ he was just a boy‒he didn’t deserve the pain‒please‒why didn’t anyone save him‒he didn’t deserve it‒ _ ) he thought it was the end. His tormentor, his abuser ( _ because it is still abuse even if nobody knows about it _ ) was finally in jail and was being punished. For everything.

He thought it was the denouement. The climax of the story. As much as he didn’t want to be the hero, he held onto the hope that this was the end of the story. The villain was in jail so he could finally rest... _ right _ ? The hero gets to rest when the curtain drops. He was ready to live his epilogue...except that heroes don't get happy endings. The boy knows this. He hopes for one anyway.

The boy believed that was it. He survived the manipulation and the abuse and the never ending betrayal of the people he had called family once. He did not give up even when everything felt hopeless and he didn’t want to go on. He came out of all the wars...well, not victorious...and he wasn’t quite whole by the end of it...but he was alive, and his friends were alive and  _ so it was going to be okay _ . This is what he believed. This did not happen.

The history books do not tell you that this is where it went wrong.

Instead of living happily ever after, the boy went to the prison, looking for closure. ( _ this part of the story has been forgotten to time. The people do not know that he tried to repent and move on and forgive. It did not matter anyway. _ ) 

The boy,  _ Tommy _ ,  _ his name was Tommy _ , went looking for closure and found death instead.

Locked inside an inescapable prison with his abuser, he lost his last and final life. To the same man who took his first two.

There was no fanfare or determination in his lungs. No, instead, he was beaten to death. Dream murdered Tommy  _ with his fists _ . There was no epic battle or fight scene, there was only a child desperately looking for remorse from a man who had none to give. Dying in a room that was the exact antithesis to who he was.

Tommy, who refused to believe he was anything more than a  _ human _ , died a humans’ death. He didn’t die a hero because he wasn’t one. 

What the people do not understand is they created this ending for Tommy—they called him a hero and heroes don’t get happy endings so _ he died _ . He died because a self-proclaimed god wanted to prove a point. ( _ Dream was not a god no matter how much he wanted to be. _ ) They said Tommy was the hero so Dream made himself the villain and beat him until he stopped breathing. ( _ this was no heroes death no matter how well Dream played the villian. _ )

The stories tell you that heroes are strong, that they are infallible, Tommy saw this and defied it. He was strong, he protected his country, and his family, and his disks. But he was not infallible. And so he took the label of “hero” and he burned it in the ashes of fallen houses and fallen countries and fallen brothers. And then he burned too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> this is my first fanfic I've posted but I just couldn't resist because I really like this one!  
> okay but actually tommy's death killed me like wtf??? HIS ABUSER BEAT HIM TO DEATH??? MY HEART HURTS


End file.
